In a number of analytical operations, the interactions between the material being analyzed and the environment or vessel in which it is being analyzed can have substantial impact on the overall analysis. For example, in the chemical or biochemical analysis of fluid based materials, interactions of analytes or other sample components with the surfaces of the vessel in which the materials are being analyzed, e.g., plastic or glass test tubes, capillaries, etc. can impact the results of the analysis. Such interactions can include adsorption through charge based or hydrophobic/hydrophilic interactions, covalent coupling, repulsive interactions, pH effects, and myriad other effects. A number of strategies have been devised to reduce such effects, including the use of hydrophobic layers, e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene (Teflon®), use of surfactants, and use of surface masking dynamic coatings. The problems of surface interactions with an analytical sample are even more problematic when the surface includes a hybrid surface of different materials where each material region possesses different properties. As a result, it is increasingly difficult to provide a single solution to surface property problems that may be substantially different in character. The present invention provides solutions to these and other related problems.